<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>David Ross's little problem by DorrisTang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179536">David Ross's little problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang'>DorrisTang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>David IS A HOMESOME OLD MAN, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always some young girl having a crush on David Ross</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Rossi &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>David Ross's little problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The English ver. is below the Chinese ver. <br/>I choose the language as English just for I want more readers. It is not so good because Google did the big part of the translation and I just check it briefly... If someone reading this plz let me know my grammar mistake or some other things...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>匡提科每个人都知道，联邦调查局行为分析科的探员David Ross最近遇到一些什么事。他的同事们更清楚一些——那些事是与女性相关。但这实在不太难见到。</p><p>此类谈话最近早晨的玻璃大楼第十三层总是必不可少。</p><p>“相信我，即使Ross再长十岁也不乏年轻女孩投怀送抱。”Emily转过转椅，以女性视角客观地评价，“毕竟我也拒绝不了爱马仕与路易威登。”</p><p>他们看向Ross办公室百叶窗缝隙里的名画，《草地上的午餐》被均等切割成一片一片，排列在一栋没有人会欣赏它的屋子里。</p><p>年轻女孩们对意大利老绅士趋之若鹜，但Ross并非有耐心与每个女孩周旋。他半生都用来做这件事。“一件事情无论多么迷人，做一万次之后也会让人失去兴趣。”Spencer Reid，物理与化学博士，心理学与社会学、精神学博士说过。</p><p>但行为分析科的每一个人都见过的年轻女孩可能情况有些不同。</p><p>Reid将一个文件夹交给Ross，他刚刚为最近常常进出大楼的Ross实习生带上来资料给她的导师。他为难地说：“下次别让我再说你不在了。我觉得她根本不相信。”</p><p>Morgan接了咖啡回来，点头赞同，“那孩子在说谎方面亟待加强。”</p><p>Ross接过来打开看了一眼，叹了口气，扔在桌子上，棘手地揉了揉额头。</p><p>他在华盛顿大学代犯罪学与社会学两门课程，偶尔邀请Reid作客座教授一同讲课，为部门吸纳更多的年轻血液。他实在是个名人，应付狂热的粉丝是有一套，但相比于学生，他又要调整策略。女学生？更加难办。这一个尤其。</p><p>知道他最近苦恼的同事们乐于帮助他提供一些解决思路。JJ作为已婚人士说：“也许结婚会好一些？戴一枚婚戒？”</p><p>David Ross假笑，“JJ，我三次失败的婚姻进行当中，没有一次缺少这个步骤。但没有用，姑娘们像蜂群一样围上来。哦！”</p><p>他感叹地很具有艺术性，让JJ无话可说地耸了耸肩。</p><p>“你真的对她们没有兴趣？”Garcia疑惑地问。她的问句相当有歧义，说得似乎David Ross此人向来心术不正，于是在招致Ross批评的眼神后，她改口说：“你真的没有任何来电的感觉？”</p><p>Ross将印花领带正了正，以授课的态度对女士们说：“看来需要上一课。”</p><p>他说：“虽然文学中经常出现年龄差在十岁以上的搭配，但实际上，我个人对没有阅历的女孩们毫无兴趣——我不是喜欢用钱买来青春，以弥补自己的衰老的那些，无聊的蠢蛋。”</p><p>女探员们睁着眼睛，交换了眼神。</p><p>“然而，我也不能否认，年轻人有我们已经不再容易拥有的品质。”</p><p>Reid接话道：“毅力、热情……我已经体验了一周了。她连续一周在楼下等你，要求把资料交给你。”</p><p>Morgan同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，但Reid认为他只是幸灾乐祸，乐见其成。</p><p>Ross头疼地带着他学生的爱慕回办公室去处理文件，男士们讨论过后就散开了，但女士们仍然津津乐道此类八卦。毕竟David Ross确实是个典型的帅气的意大利式老帅哥，并且拥有不菲的资产。</p><p>JJ说：“嘿，也许有人能成功呢？”</p><p>“希望渺茫。”Emily遗憾地认为，“三次婚姻都以失败收场……Reid，有没有调查报告说幸福指数或者离婚率和结婚次数有关的？”</p><p>Reid立刻抬起头如同播报新闻：“事实上来自加利福尼亚大学婚姻法研究的一项数据显示，两者之间没有非常明确的关系，但是离婚次数会影响到下一次婚姻的质量，这一点很明确。”</p><p>“猜猜Ross会对那小女孩说什么？”Emily笑得很意味深长。</p><p>“我会说，五年后，不，也许用不来五年。两年后，你就不会再这么想。”Ross对坐在对面的女孩说。她就是那个坚持不懈送文件来的女学生。</p><p>Ross打量她喝了一口红酒，而这红酒醒的时间完全不对，导致口感很差，让他皱了皱眉。这女孩很优秀，她确实也拥有很多的资本——一张漂亮的脸蛋，和一个聪明的脑瓜，让她在同龄人中几乎无往不利。而且她在David Ross面前依然自信。年轻人总是对上了年纪的人有一种天生的自信，不管阅历是否对等。这是造物主的恩赐。造物主在人类出生时给予载满天赋的一只筐，而人越长大，越需要丢弃。年轻人天生拥有更多的无限可能。</p><p>Ross对待她还算不错。他请学生在华盛顿哥伦比亚区最高档的餐厅吃晚餐，并且十分耐心地和她聊这种可能与不可能。</p><p>“你会明白，我与其他老人没有什么不同。相貌、身材……如果一定说有，那只能是财富。”</p><p>女孩立刻为自己辩解，她觉得自己受到侮辱：“我对你的钱毫不感兴趣！”</p><p>Ross宽容地笑了一下，继续说：“我的肌肤变得松弛，机能在衰减。我的身上将拥有暮气。孩子，你应该找一个真正适合你的伴侣。”</p><p>“可你还在FBI做事。”</p><p>“只是心理侧写。外勤和格斗不是我的部分。”</p><p>女孩想要据理力争，但她从未赢过，就像其他任何一个在David Ross的人生中企图赢他的人，无论或者还是死去的。</p><p>走时，最后一道甜点上来，芝士巧克力冰激凌上淋了金箔，细碎闪亮的贵金属被有钱人们用来做成可食用的装饰品。Ross让第一次见的女孩尽情享用，他宽和地注视着，就像看一个得到玩具的孩子。</p><p>“我的这份也给你。”他说。女孩投来不好意思的目光，Ross解释，“我需要控制糖量，我这个年纪，你明白。”</p><p>这是他送给女孩的最后一份礼物。</p><p>一周后，匡提科行为分析科，Reid上来时果然没有再拿资料给David Ross。</p><p>Emily们十分为此惊叹。</p><p>Everyone in Quantico knew what happened to David Ross, an agent of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. His colleagues were more aware-those things were related to women. But this is not too difficult to see on David Ross.</p><p>This kind of conversation was always necessary on the 13th floor of the glass building in the recent morning.</p><p>"Trust me, even if Ross is ten years older, there will be no shortage of young girls to hug for him." Emily turned to the swivel chair and evaluated that objectively from a female perspective, "After all, I can't refuse Hermes and Louis Vuitton yet."</p><p>They looked at the famous painting in the gaps of the blinds in Ross's office. "Lunch on the Grass"  was evenly cut into slices by the window, arranged in the room where no one would have a second appreciating it.</p><p>Young girls flock to the old Italian gentlemen, but Ross is not patient with every girl. He spent half of his life doing this. "No matter how fascinating a thing is, it will make people lose interest after doing it 10,000 times." Spencer Reid, PhD in Physics and Chemistry, PhD in Psychology and Sociology, and Psychology, has said.</p><p>But the young girl everyone in the Behavior Analysis Department has seen recently may be a little different.</p><p>Reid handed a folder to Ross. He had just brought information to the girl's mentor David Ross. She had been in and out of the building these days. He said embarrassingly: "Don't let me say you are gone next time. I don't think she believes it at all."</p><p>Morgan took the coffee back to his office and nodded in agreement, "That kid needs to be strengthened in lying."</p><p>Ross took the folder and opened it, then sighed and threw it on the table, rubbing his forehead intractably.</p><p>He had two courses, criminology and sociology at the University of Washington, occasionally inviting Reid to be a guest professor to give lectures to absorb more young blood for their department. He is really a celebrity, he has a way to deal with enthusiastic fans, but compared to students, he has to adjust his strategy a little. Girl student? Even more difficult. And this one is especially difficult.</p><p>Colleagues who knew his recent distress were happy to help him provide some solutions. As a married woman, JJ said: "Maybe it would be better to let them know you get married? For example, wear a wedding ring?"</p><p>David Ross smirked, "JJ, none of my three failed marriages were missing this step. But it just didn't work. The girls came around me like a swarm of bees. Oh!"</p><p>He lamented that artistically, and JJ shrugged with nothing to say.</p><p>"Are you really not interested in those girls?" Garcia asked suspiciously. Her question was quite ambiguous. It seemed that David Ross had always been wrong-headed, so after incurring Ross's critical eyes, she changed her words and said: "You really don't feel any attraction?"</p><p>Ross straightened the printed tie, and said to the ladies with the attitude of teaching: "It looks like a lesson is needed."</p><p>He said: "Although there are often collocations in literature where the men in the couple are older than ten years old. But in fact, I personally have no interest in young girls who have no experience at all-I don't like to buy youth with money to make up for my aging. Those, are boring fools."</p><p>The female agents opened their eyes up and exchanged glances.</p><p>"However, I cannot deny that young people do have qualities which we no longer easily possess."</p><p>Reid answered, "Perseverance, enthusiasm...I have been experiencing them for a week. She was waiting for you downstairs for seven days and asked to give you the files."</p><p>Morgan patted his shoulder sympathetically, but Reid thought he was just gloating and happy to see it.</p><p>Ross took his student's love back to the office to deal with the files with a headache. The men broke up after discussing those anecdotes, but the ladies still talked about such gossip. After all, David Ross is indeed a typical Italian old handsome, and has a lot of assets.</p><p>JJ said, "Hey, maybe someone can succeed?"</p><p>"Hope is slim." Emily regretted that, "Three marriages ended in failure...Reid, are there any reports that the happiness index or divorce rate is related to the number of marriages?"</p><p>Reid immediately raised his head as if broadcasting the news: "In fact, a data from the University of California Marriage Law Research shows that there is no very clear relationship between the two, but it is clear that the number of divorces will affect the quality of the next marriage."</p><p>"Guess what Ross would say to the little girl?" Emily smiled meaningfully.</p><p>"-I would say, in five years, no, maybe it won't take five years. After two years, you won't think that again." Ross says to the girl sitting opposite. She is the female student who persists in sending documents.</p><p>Ross look at her and take a sip of red wine. The red wine put up at the decanter for wrong time, resulting in a bad taste and making him frown. This girl is very good, she does have a lot of capital-a beautiful face, and a smart brain, so that she has almost no disadvantages among her peers. And she is still confident in front of David Ross. Young people always have a natural self-confidence in older people, regardless of whether they have equal experience. This is the gift of the Creator. The creator gave a basket full of talents when humans were born, and the more people grow up, the more they need to be discarded. Young people are born with more infinite possibilities.</p><p>Ross treats her pretty well. He invited the students to have dinner at the most upscale restaurant in Washington, D.C., and talked with her patiently about this possibility and the impossible.</p><p>"You will understand that I am no different from other old people. Appearance, figure... If you must say something is the same, it can only be my wealth."</p><p>The girl immediately defends herself, she feel insulted: "I am not interested in your money!"</p><p>Ross smiles tolerantly and continues: "My skin has become loose and my body function is declining. I will have a twilight in my life. Kid, you should find a partner at your age who really suits you."</p><p>"But you are still working at the FBI."</p><p>"It's just a psychological profile. Field work and fighting are not part of my job."</p><p>The girl wants to fight for reasons, but she never won, just like anyone else who tried to beat David Ross in his life, whether or not he died.</p><p>Before they are going to leave, the last dessert comes up. The cheese and chocolate ice cream is topped with gold foil. The finely shredded precious metal is used by the rich to make edible decorations. Ross lets the girl he meets for the first time enjoy it. He stares broadly, like staring his child getting her favorite toy.</p><p>"I will give you this too." He says. The girl casts an embarrassed look, Ross explains to her, "I need to control the  intake of sugar, considering my age, you understand."</p><p>This is the last gift he gave to the girl.</p><p>A week later, in the Quantico Behavior Analysis Unit, when Reid comes up, he will not give David Ross any more information.</p><p>Emily will be very surprised by this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>